Coisas que eu sei
by rakanat
Summary: song só com diálogos baseada na música-título de Danni Carlos. L/J.


**COISAS QUE EU SEI**

**_-_**

_Eu quero ficar perto  
De tudo que acho certo  
Até o dia em que eu  
Mudar de opinião_

- Potter, fique longe!

- Evans... qual é o seu problema? Vem cá...

_A minha experiência  
Meu pacto com a ciência  
Meu conhecimento  
É minha distração..._

- Sempre se escondendo atrás dos livros. Tsc, tsc.

- Desculpe, o que foi que você disse?

- Não se engane, Evans. A vida passa rápido demais para ficar perdendo tempo com essas besteiras.

_Coisas que eu sei  
Eu adivinho  
Sem ninguém ter me contado_

- Eu acho que gosto dele, Dorcas.

- Nossa, Lily, descobriu o universo!

_Coisas que eu sei  
O meu rádio relógio  
Mostra o tempo errado  
Aperte o Play..._

- Você não vai mais fugir, Evans.

- Potter... Potter! N-não podemos fazer isso aqui, pár-

_Eu gosto do meu quarto  
Do meu desarrumado  
Ninguém sabe mexer  
Na minha confusão_

- Lily! Que bagunça é essa...? Você não era assim antes.

- Eu sempre fui assim, Dorcas. Está tudo onde deveria estar, ok?

- Hmmmm, isso tem a ver com sua vida amorosa também?

- Dorcas!

_É o meu ponto de vista  
Não aceito turistas  
Meu mundo tá fechado  
Pra visitação..._

- _Lily..._ Me escuta, por favor...!

- Sev... Não dá mais, ok? Você já disse o que tinha que dizer, e eu realmente estou muito agradecida que você não tenha levado nossa amizade adiante. Agora, por favor, suma da minha vida!

- Lily... O _Potter_ não é uma boa companhia!

- E o que é que você sabe sobre boas companhias, Severus?

_Coisas que eu sei  
O medo mora perto  
Das idéias loucas_

- O que houve, Lily?

- Dorcas, você alguma vez já sentiu uma vontade louca de fazer uma coisa... mesmo sabendo que não deveria?

- HAHA, é pra mim mesmo que você está perguntando? Bateu sua cabeça com muita força naquela estátua para não se lembrar da sra. Encrenca aqui?

- Eu estava pensando em uma coisa...

- VOCÊ VAI ACEITAR O PEDIDO DO POTTER?

_Coisas que eu sei  
Se eu for eu vou assim  
Não vou trocar de roupa  
É minha lei..._

- P-Pode repetir o que ela disse, Padfoot? Por favor?

- Ela realmente disse o que eu penso que ela disse, Moony?

- Wormtail, poderia fazer a grande gentileza...?

- A Evans aceitou ir a Hosgmeade com você, Prongs!

_Eu corto os meus dobrados  
Acerto os meus pecados  
Ninguém pergunta mais  
Depois que eu já paguei_

- É que ninguém está acreditando, sabe...

- Potter. O que é que eu te disse ontem no jantar?

- Que você iria a Hogsmeade comigo, depois de eu pedir por... quatro anos sem cansar.

- E o que é que você acha que eu vou fazer no sábado?

- Eu _espero_ que você realmente vá a Hogsmeade comigo, oras.

- É o que eu vou fazer, então.

_Eu vejo o filme em pausas  
Eu imagino casas  
Depois eu já nem lembro  
Do que eu desenhei..._

- Me conta, Lily! ME CONTA! Quero saber de tudo o que aconteceu ontem...!

- Dorcas... vai com calma, amiga.

- CALMA? Eu esperei quatro anos para saber o desenlace desse filme.. Você chega tarde demais ontem, vai direto para a cama, fecha o cortinado e ainda acha mesmo que tem o direito de me pedir _calma_?

- Ok, ok. Nós fomos primeiro ao Três Vassouras...

- Hm.

- Tomamos algumas cervejas amanteigadas...

- Algumas?

- É. Bem... foram várias, eu admito.

- Lily Evans! Sua santinha do pau oco!

- Haha, pode parar! É que estávamos conversando e nos divertindo tanto e...

- O QUÊ?!

- O que o quê?

- Você disse que estava se divertindo com o Potter?

- Sim. Oras, você não esperava que eu saísse com o garoto e ficasse o tempo todo com uma carranca, esperava?

- N-não sei, amiga. De você, eu espero qualquer coisa.

- Sua idiota! James é legal.

- Ai, Merlim! Estou nas nuvens!

- Cala a boca, Dorcas.

- Tá, tá... me conta o resto!

- Eu... eu não lembro do resto. Talvez tenhamos bebido mais do que_ várias_ garrafas.

_[...]_  
_Eu moro num cenário  
Do lado imaginário  
Eu entro e saio sempre  
Quando tô a fim..._

- Você é louca! Louca, Lily! Já te disseram isso alguma vez? Pois agora eu estou dizendo... doida varrida!

- Você tem a coragem de me chamar de louca? ME CHAMAR?

- O que, você acha que eu deveria chamar a tal garota do quinto ano de doida, então?

- Não! O nome que eu dou para ela é outro, James! Um _muito menos_ elegante!

- Lily... quantas vezes vou precisar te dizer que NÃO ACONTECEU NADA!? Você está vendo coisas... está ficando paranóica! A garota estava usando a passagem secreta!

- Enquanto você estava nela... Puxa, que coincidência, não?

- Pra mim chega, ok? Se você não vai acreditar em mim, nada disso faz sentido.

_Coisas que eu sei  
As noites ficam claras  
No raiar do dia_

- Eu te pedi desculpas, James! O que mais você quer?

- Quero... hum, na verdade eu quero uma porção de coisas.

- James, seu tarado!

- Ei! Não falei nada. Foco na conversa... vai confiar em mim a partir de agora? Ou vai continuar tendo crises de ciúme e azarando garotas inocentes?

- Aquela _Daise_ não me parecia na inocente. E eu só a deixei com alguns nós no cabelo...

- Lily.

- Ok, ok! Vou tentar.

- Vai tentar...?

- Vou tentar controlar meu ciúme extremo! Vou tentar não azarar as vadiazinhas que dão em cima de você, vou tentar não me irritar e, consequentemente, te irritar e vou tentar ser a melhor namorada do mundo.

- Wow.

_Coisas que eu sei  
São coisas que antes  
Eu somente não sabia..._

- James... o que é que você está fazen-

- Senhores... boa noite. Eu gostaria de um minuto de atenção, por favor.

- Alvo, você não vai fazer nada a respeito...?

- Ora, Minerva... Eu autorizei o Sr. Potter a subir aqui para poder chamar a atenção de todos. Observe e deleite-se com a juventude e suas loucuras!

- James, hehe, volta pra mesa...

- Eu só queria avisar que eu e Srta. Monitora-Chefe ali... estamos oficialmente namorando!

_Coisas que eu sei  
As noites ficam claras  
No raiar do dia_

- Você não acha que... assim, que é meio _cedo_? Quero dizer, nós só temos dezessete anos e...

- Eu poderia ter me casado com você aos quatorze, Lily.

- Não seja exagerado...

- Você sabe que eu estou falando sério... tudo bem que eu teria perdido _algumas_ ficadas legais, mas- EI! Ouch!

- Seu ridículo.

- Eu te amo.

- James, pára! PÁRA, FÁZ CÓCEGAS! HAHAHAH, JAAAMES! Ai, minha barriga... ai.

- Sua fresca.

- Eu também te amo. E eu aceito me casar com você, sabe, mesmo que eu vá perder algumas _ficadas legais_...

__

Coisas que eu sei  
São coisas que antes  
Eu somente não sabia...

- James Potter, aceita Lily Evans como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la... na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

- É justamente para isso que eu estou aqui!

- Lily Evans... aceita James Potter como seu legítimo marido, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doenlça, até que a morte os separe?

- Até o meu último suspiro.

_Agora eu sei..._

- Agora que finalmente estamos a sós, Sra. Potter... quer, por favor, parar de olhar para essa janela e se virar para o seu maridinho aqui?

- E você quer, por favor, parar de me provocar...? Estou tentando ter certeza de que a Dorcas expulsou seus amiguinhos do jardim.

- E quem é que se importa com eles? Tenho coisas muito mais importantes para fazer na lua-de-mel do que ficar me preocupando com um bando de marmanjos tentando espiar.

- Ah, é...? E o que é, assim, bem mais importante?

- O fato da mulher da minha vida estar abrindo o fecho do vestido nesse exato momento é... bem, BEM mais importante, por exemplo.

- Eu te amo, James. Mais do que a minha própria vida.

- É o que eu venho tentando te dizer...

_Agora eu sei..._

* * *

_**N/A: **Espero que gostem da short... fiz com o maior carinho. (: Essa música vicia, hehe. Enfim... não a encarem como um pedido de desculpas, ok? Porque, afinal, eu não tenho que me desculpar por ter estado estudando como uma louca e tudo mais. Mas eu não sou uma autora desalmada e não esqueci de quem lê e gosta das minhas fics. Portanto, eu só gostaria de avisar que eu continuo escrevendo e que assim que conseguir terminar uns capítulos e ajeitar as coisas nessas férias, eu volto a atualizar! Até lá... isso é a única coisa que terão, rs. _


End file.
